Alura
by Miluiel Eledhwen
Summary: Twin Harry, Harry and his twin manage to escape from their 'Loving' family and end up being adoppted by the wolf spirit Alura.
1. Chapter 1

Alura

Prologue

By: **Miluiel Eledhwen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

She felt the dry crispy leaves beneath her feet as she ran swaying left and right in order to avoid the tree's in her way, her only thoughts were on their escape and survival as they ran through the dark forest. Up ahead she could see her brother who was just that little bit faster and behind she could hear the town where they had made their plan and put it into action. The plan was to escape their 'loving' family and to survive by any means possible, after all she thought anything is better than staying with them right? Even if it meant running through the dirt and plants in the freezing cold rain is a place she didn't know.

He ran a little way ahead looking for anything that might offer them shelter for the night, thinking back on how everything had come about he realised that they didn't really think out what they were going to do once they escaped, the boy, for that is what he was, ran like he never had before deep into the forest he and his sister had spotted when they first arrived in town with their family, at first his 6 year old mind came up with the perfect plan to get away from the hellish life but now cold, hungry and tired he wasn't so sure, not that these feelings were any different back where he came from he was always cold and hungry but at least then the siblings had shelter from the unrelenting rain.

Finally the boy spotted a cave, he turned to see his sister and alert her to the dry shelter a little way ahead, slowing down to wait he stood looking at the cave thinking it was brilliant and the best thing he had ever come across, holding his sisters hand they both ran for the dry and slightly warmer place than the open wide. Once they were inside they both dropped to the ground hugging each other tightly that was until they heard the growl. Looking up their eyes met the pair of mystic blue/silver eyes.

It was a wolf


	2. Chapter 2

**Alura**

Chapter 1

By: **Miluiel Eledhwen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**

* * *

**If you listened closely you could hear the sound of children from down the street on the wind, their laughter and joyful voices bringing smiles to the faces of those who heard them, and if you were one of those people who pay close attention to detail, if you looked closely you would be able to see some figures on the outskirts of the woods that were situated at the back of the park where the children were playing.

If you were clever and you had heard of the stories, those that tell of the wolf pack that live in the woods at the back of the park where the children play, well if you were clever you may just grab your children from the park and drag them home at the first sign of anything out of place for fear this wolf pack might just attack, those you care about the most.

Of course this was little whining and this meant that not very many people were clever or paid attention especially to 'kids play' as they called it after all, stories of wolfs in the woods were just the product of the children's over active imaginations, weren't they?

That's right just Child play, a result of imagination, but still no one ever paid any attention or mentioned that one incident, even though it made the papers, after all no one had any proof that the incident had really happened, it's not as if they found the bodies, all there happened to be was a little blood that just happened to look like a lot when caught on camera. Why would it matter if two children had run away from home and never been seen again, it wasn't as if the two incidents were related in any way.

No the people of Little Whining weren't very clever, they ignored what was staring them in the face, prayed that it would all just disappear and that none of their children happened across the same end as those before them. So they let the children play in the park smiling as they laughed and had fun, no-one needed to pay any attention to a simple wood that happened to be situated at the back of the park where their children played, and incidents were pushed to the far back of people's minds, but then the people of Little Whining never were very clever.

There was one man however who was interested in this story, he paid close attention to the forest behind the playground almost as if he was searching for something. He arrived in the morning at around 6am and left at night about 10pm every day without fail, this had been going on for the last month or so and the residents of the area were very weary about getting to close to the strange man who looked as though he could be a cross between Merlin of legend and farther this man was very interested in the story of wolfs and children and he was determined it seemed to find out more.

Therefore it is no wonder that the residents were weary, after all this time of ignoring the obvious it seemed as if it was now going to be brought out into the open and they weren't too sure if they wanted that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alura**

Chapter 2

By: **Miluiel Eledhwen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

Unlike the people from their past believed, they were still alive.

And despite what the stupid people of Little Whining thought they knew they were well aware of the dangers lurking in the darkest parts of the forest, and were well aware of how to avoid it.

Then again what do you expect from children who were raised by very mistaken and powerful creatures, looking back running away all those years ago was one of the best things they did, it changed their lives completely for the better.

Every day was an adventure for the two eleven year olds, after all growing up in a forest with a lot of freedom allows one to explore and learn new things every day.

Today was no different than any other or so they thought, the eldest of the two, a boy with an unruly nest of hair and emerald eyes woke as he had for the last 4 years, stretching out he slowly rose from his grassy bed and walked out of the cave he had been sleeping in.

As he walked down to the stream to wash up his mind drifted back to that day when his sister and he had come face to face with their adoptive mother and how scared they had been at the time.

Once they were inside the cave on that dark cold night they had both dropped to the ground hugging each other tightly, suddenly they heard a growl. Looking up their eyes met the pair of mystic blue/silver eyes of a wolf.

They were so scared back then that they missed it when the wolf slowly transformed into a woman of around 25 with long blue/grey hair that was once the same colour as the wolfs fur, her blue silver eyes stared at the two children is astonishment, slowly taking a quick assessment of their conditions.

Walking slowly so as not to scare them anymore than they already were she came over to them and sat calmly next to the children lifting her long silver/white dress as she did so.

Soothingly whispering calming words to help them relax the wolf/woman slowly took inventory, once the children had visibly relaxed she opened her mouth to ask what they were doing out this far when before she could utter the words came a loud shout from the mouth of the cave, "Alura!!!"...


End file.
